


I Don't Even Want to Know

by sydneygremlins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, no ties to canon, oh well, the deancas brainrot got me huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: Cas snores. Dean is used to it. Sam is confused, and then he realises, and then he wants absolutely NOTHING to do with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	I Don't Even Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, Alden!
> 
> Unthanks for the show, CW!

Due to the unfortunate timing of this particular outing, Wednesday night found Dean, Cas and Sam having to choose between Hotel Impala and a single motel room with a single bed. Following complaints about his back aching whenever they slept in the car, Sam had opted to stay in the motel, and dragged Cas and Dean along with him because he ‘didn’t think it was a good idea to split up’.

“Ghosts shouldn’t be fuckin’ killin’ people on a holiday,” Dean grumbled as Sam unlocked the door. “No respect for the people who hunt ‘em.”

Sam sighed something in response, and Cas put a soothing hand against Dean’s back for a moment. Dean rolled his eyes, but quieted at the touch.

Sam opened the door. “Who’s taking the bed?”

A quick survey of the room told Dean it was basically what he’d expected — stained carpets, a twin bed, and, thankfully, a couch.

“Guess who ain’t sleeping on the floor today!” he announced happily, flopping down on the couch, narrowly avoiding thwacking his head on the armrest.

Cas frowned down at him. “Where am I sleeping?”

Dean propped himself up on his forearms to see Cas better as he considered it. “Uh, on the bed with Sammy?”

From somewhere behind Dean came Sam’s (slightly muffled) voice. “Dude, how are both of us meant to fit?”

Dean scowled, realised Sam couldn’t see him, then sat up to better direct his glare at his brother. “You’ll work it out.”

“Sam on such a small bed is already precarious,” Cas said. “I don’t think either of us could fall asleep if we had to share. It’s alright, I can sleep in the Impala.”

Sam sighed long–sufferingly. “With a homicidal ghost on the loose? Nah, man. You’re staying in here. I’m gonna salt the entrances. You two figure it out.” He busies himself doing just that. 

Dean looked up at Cas. “So?”

Cas shook his head, evidently a little lost. “So?”

“Where’re you crashing?”

Cas’ eyes flicked between Dean and the bed momentarily. “We wouldn’t both fit on the couch. And I don’t think my vessel would take kindly to sleeping on the floor.” He trailed off thoughtfully.

Dean raised his eyebrows, a silent prompt for Cas to continue.

“We could both take the bed,” Cas suggested slowly, expression warring between concern and calm.

Dean checked that Sam wasn’t paying attention, then reached out to grab Cas’ hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.  _ He won’t find out, _ Dean tried to tell him with the touch. _ It’s gonna be okay. _

Dean shrugged. “Fine by me.”

“Sam?” Dean whispered into the midnight darkness of the room.

The sound of rustling fabric paused. “Yeah?”

“Stop fuckin’ shuffling. You woke me up.” Dean kept his voice low so as not to subject Cas to the same fate of consciousness.

Sam was quiet for so long that Dean started to suspect he’d fallen asleep, until, “You were sleeping?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Dude, Cas is snoring so loud.” Sam’s voice started to climb in volume, and Dean hissed a  _ shh! _ at him before responding.

“No he’s — Oh,” Dean realised that Cas  _ was _ , indeed, snoring, but what with how used he was to it, he’d simply been tuning it out. Then, in his stupid, sleep–deprived state, he said, “I just ignore it.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“You say it like — ugh, nevermind. I’m going to sleep.”

Dean stared at the ceiling in some half–dazed, half–panicked state for a good ten minutes before Cas very much distracted him by rolling into him in his sleep. Dean softened at the warm weight of his boyfriend, and smoothed his soft tufts of hair from his forehead to gently press a kiss there. He drifted back to sleep feeling quite comfortable.

“Uh, guys?”

Dean groaned as the sound of Sam’s voice (accompanied by the light streaming through blinds they’d apparently forgotten to close that was making Dean’s vision, even behind closed eyelids, glow red) shoved him unpleasantly into wakefulness. He cleared his throat a couple times. “What?”

“Uhhhhh.”

Dean blinked the sleep from his eyes to find Sam looming over him. He jumped and banged his skull on the headboard. There was a mumbling noise from down to his left, and he realised, incredibly belatedly, that Cas was curled into his side, hands fisted loosely in his shirt, shifting in his sleep to adjust his position to fit Dean’s.

He looked at Sam again. Embarrassment crept up his cheeks.

“Uhhhhh,” Dean said, eloquently.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Cas muttered something into Dean’s side.

“Uh,” Dean said again.

Sam shook his head, sighing, and backed away. “Y’know what? I don’t even wanna know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3 
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
